Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a factory building assembly structure used for constructing a factory building for various applications, and a method for assembling a factory building using the assembly structure.
The present invention particularly relates to the factory building assembly structure suitable for constructing a tunnel-shaped factory building enclosing a production line, such as paint booth, and the method for assembling a factory building using the assembly structure.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a paint booth, for example, has been constructed in the following manner.
As shown in FIG. 19, framing members 4 made of mold steel to be used as building frame member, such as post and beam, are welded to form a shrine gate-shaped building frame M.
A plurality of the building frames M are parallelly erected at a construction site of the factory building. On the framing members 4 of the erected building frames M, bent wall panels 6 are mounted using bolt coupling or welding in such a manner that the bent wall panel 6 bridges the framing members 4.
As shown in FIG. 20, an end edge portion 6a of the bent wall panel 6 is processed to be bent. By mounting the bent wall panels 6, a side wall and a ceiling wall are provided.
Then, a finish treatment is performed, such as caulking treatment of a gap present in a connecting portion between members, using a sealing member C. (No document has been found that shows this prior art.)
However in the conventional method, artisans of welding or the like are required. In addition, a large amount of time and effort is required for welding adjustment and bolt coupling of many portions. As a result, problems arise that the cost for factory building as well as the number of days for construction becomes larger.
Since the factory building is assembled by welding or bolt coupling at the construction site, many welding traces and bolt end portions are exposed in various portions of the factory building. In addition, caulking traces of the sealing member are also exposed. From this viewpoint, there has been a room for improvement in design.